Santa Rover Comes to Town
by Adin Sharp
Summary: In spirit of the season... it's time to choose a Santa Rover...


  
  
  
  


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE 

THE ADVENTURES OF ELDON WYVERN   
  
  
  


"Santa Rover is coming to town"   
  
  
  


Story by: 

Eric Sharp   
  
  
  


1ST ROUGH DRAFT 

December 11, 1997   
  
  
  


2ND ROUGH DRAFT 

December 18, 1997   
  
  
  


Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road 

Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. I nor 

this script are connected with Warner Bros. in any way, 

shape or form. Story contents, characters, names, 

situations and anything else associated with either Road 

Rovers: Quick Strike and/or the Adventures of Eldon 

Wyvern are Copyright 1997-1998 by Eric Sharp 

(esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This document may 

not be publicized or reproduced in any way, shape or 

form. It must remain fully intact and may not be altered in 

anyway. It is strictly used for not-for-profit entertainment 

purposes and is not intended to infringe on any 

Copyrights.   
  
  
  


"Santa Rover Comes to Town"   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Grounds   
  
  
  


Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex of 

buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing (that 

connects the buildings together). Sunlight also shines 

from above. This is where the Road Rovers base all their 

operations from.   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Conference Room   
  
  
  


This is the room where the Rovers receive their current 

missions. In the middle of the room is a table with 14 

chairs surrounding it. On the balcony, There is really 

bright lights in there. The Master stands here. He is a male 

human in form but has long white hair and glowing white 

eyes.To the far left is a giant monitor (Television). Just 

then, Professor Hubert walks in. He is a male bloodhound 

Cano-Sapien that wears a labcoat and glasses. He also 

has a Santa hat on his head. The Master turns and looks 

at him.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INTERESTED) 

What are the results?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

All the Rovers have been good, good dogs. Everybody, 

from the Strayers to the Mad Dogs have been good. And, 

to top it off, Brooks and Alley haven't done an illegal 

operation in weeks.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

What about the Wild Kats?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

Even they have been good. Moffet has stop using the 

furniture in the living room as a scratching post... and 

has started using one of the trees in the forest as a 

scratching post.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INTERSTED) 

And what about Eldon and Garret and Steward?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SURPRISED) 

Surprisingly, Garret and Eldon are ACTUALLY talking, 

instead of having their usual sword duels... And Eldon 

haven't soaked Steward, lately.   
  
  
  


Master sighs.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

Don't you wish that Christmas is everyday?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

Definitely.   
  
  
  


Master ahems.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Anyways, the list, if you please.   
  
  
  


Hubert hands the list to the Master, who reads it.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(THINKING) 

Hmmmmmmmmmmm...   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(QUESTIONINGLY) 

Well?   
  
  
  


Master smiles, pleased.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

All I can say is, this year's Santa Rover is going to have a 

hard time...and speaking of which...   
  
  
  


The Master looks at Hubert.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Now, to chose this year's Santa Rover...   
  
  
  


Hubert nods as he flips a nearby switch. The "Chose A 

Santa Rover" machine appears. It looks like your typical 

run-of-the-mill Lottery Machine, filled with Tennis Balls 

that has all the Rovers, Strayers, Wild Kats, etc. Names. 

The machine starts to work. A moment later, a Tennis 

Ball comes out of the machine. Hubert picks the tennis 

ball up and looks at it.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INTERESTED) 

Who will be the Santa Rover this year?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Hunter... *whines*...And I was looking forward to 

another year of Santa Muzzle.   
  
  
  


Just then, Muzzle walks in. Muzzle is a Rottweiler Cano- 

Sapien. He is wearing the typical Road Rover Uniform, 

as well as wearing a Santa Hat. Muzzle goes over to 

Hubert and looks at the tennis ball in Hubert's hand, then 

smiles.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

WOO HOO!!! YES!!! I'M NOT THE SANTA ROVER 

THIS YEAR!!!   
  
  
  


Muzzle walk off, humming a happy tune. Hubert rolls his 

eyes and sighs.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Better call Hunter and tell him about his "Mission".   
  
  
  


The Master walks over the P.A. System, just as we cut to:   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Living Room   
  
  
  


This is of a typical living room. A pine tree is in the exact 

center of the room and is being decorated by various 

Rovers and Wild Kats... Hunter is over looking the 

decorating of the tree. He is a male Golden Retriever 

Cano-Sapien, and is wearing the London Uniform. Hunter 

looks at the christmas tree and smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

The Tree is looking good!   
  
  
  


Just then, Huntress walks in carrying some popcorn 

strings. Huntress is basically the feminine version of 

Hunter, except she is much shorter. Huntress looks at the 

popcorn strings then at the tree then looking at Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah, but I need help with these popcorn strings...   
  
  
  


Just then, Zero, Boreal and Harlem looks up from where 

they are. Zero is a male black Vulpo-Sapian, he has white 

highlights until his muzzle and his ears and tail ended in 

white, and is wearing the Christmas Uniform. Boreal is a 

male Wolf-Sapien with Huge Angel Wings and is wearing 

the typical Road Rover armor uniform. Harlem is male 

Collie Cano-Sapien with Gargoyle wings and his left eye is 

a white eye. All Three looks at Huntress.   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(PLEASED) 

I'll help with that.   
  
  
  


BOREAL 

(PLEASED) 

Me too.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(PLEASED) 

Me Three.   
  
  
  


Zero, Boreal, and Harlem grabs the popcorn strings and 

flys upwards in a formation, then splits apart and encircles 

the tree, placing the Popcorn strings on the Tree. Huntress 

looks on worried.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(QUICKLY) 

Wait... I don't think that is...   
  
  
  


Just as Zero, Boreal, and Harlem zooms around one last 

time, Zero notices they all going to ram right into each 

other as did Boreal and Harlem...   
  
  
  


ZERO/BOREAL/HARLEM 

(IN UNISON, SCREAMING) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Zero crashes into Boreal, which makes Boreal swerve out 

of control and hit Harlem. All three lands on the floor, 

hard. The Popcorn strings were nicely tied into a string, 

because of the crash. Huntress winces.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(WINCING) 

...Necessary...   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(IN PAIN, BLUNT) 

How does it look?   
  
  
  


Hunter and Huntress looks at the tree, silently, then back 

at Zero, Harlem, and Boreal.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Hmmmmmmmmm...   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(BLUNT) 

Actually...   
  
  
  


BOREAL/ZERO/HARLEM 

(EXCITED) 

YES?!   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS/HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

It looks nice.   
  
  
  


Zero, Boreal, and Harlem looks up at the tree and smiles.   
  
  
  


ZERO/BOREAL/HARLEM 

(AS BRAIN) 

YES!!!   
  
  
  


Harlem, Boreal and Zero gives each other high fives, Just 

as Moffet and Trouble walks up to them. Moffet is a black 

Felo-Sapian with white highlights. She is wearing a pair of 

semi-bellbottom jeans and a black shirt with a big green 

"X" on it. Trouble is a male Manx-Main Coon cat mixed 

breed, but he seems large even for a Manx. He has green 

eyes,a tattered right ear, and his left ear has a notch in it. 

He has a red-brown spot with stripes on it,the rest of his is 

white, he has a white face area (muzzle,eyes,chin ect.) but 

the back of his head is brown and so are his ears. He 

stands two and half feet at the shoulder and weighs fourty- 

five pounds. Trouble is NOT a Felo-Sapian. They are 

carrying Christmas decorations (in Trouble's case he's 

carrying it in his mouth). They look annoyed.   
  
  
  


TROUBLE 

(MUFFLED, ANNOYED) 

HEY! STOP CELEBRATING AND HELP US 

DECORATE!!!   
  
  
  


MOFFET 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


Huntress, Zero, Boreal, Harlem and Hunter looks at each 

other and shrugs and goes off to help Trouble and Moffet. 

The Camera pans to Canis, Exile, and Shag putting 

Weaths up and Blitz hanging the stockings. Canis is a 

female German shepherd who is also a Cano-Sapian. She 

has a black diamond on her head, black ears, a black nose 

bridge, and a black stripe leading from midway on her 

head to the tip of her tail. Black bands wrap around her 

legs, extending from the top of her paws up to the 

mid-section of her lower leg and arms. On each of her 

cheeks is a small black dot. She is wearing a silvery shirt 

and a pair of blue jeans. Exile is a male Husky Cano- 

Sapien who is wearing the Christmas Uniform. Shag is a 

male Sheepdog cano-sapien, which when he's 

transdogmafied he just gets slightly bigger. Blitz is a male 

Doberman Cano-Sapien who is wearing the typical Road 

Rover armor uniform. Blitz looks at Canis.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

So, where do you want your stocking, pretty female-doggie?   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(CONSIDERING) 

Um... Let's see...what about...   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(STERN) 

...Not beside Duke's.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNSURE) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


Blitz looks at the other Stockings, considering, then places 

Canis' stocking in between Dusty's and Zero's stockings.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

That should do it...   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(LOOKING AT BLITZ'S WORK, BLUNT) 

That's Looking good, Comrade Weird Boy.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks...HEY!!!   
  
  
  


Exile and Canis giggles. Shag is Laughing loudly. Blitz 

sulks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

MMPH!   
  
  
  


Shag Mumbles something to Exile, who nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Yes, Shagester, we better get back to workski, so Santa 

Rover can visitski.   
  
  
  


Canis, Exile and Shag goes back to work. Blitz sulks for a 

minute longer, then goes back to work as well. We pan 

over to Duke, who is on the ladder, about to put up some 

Mistletoe, with Sugar and Dinamite holding the ladder. 

Duke is a Cano-Sapian German shepherd. His fur is a 

tannish gold color. His hands, lower arms, and ears are 

black. He has a cape of black fur running from halfway up 

his head to the tip of his tail. He has a black diamond on 

his forehead, his eyes are blue. He is wearing a green shirt, 

a pair of blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. Sugar is a 

pure black Siamese/Burmese Felo-Sapian mix, she has 

yellow eyes. She is wearing a cut-off green shirt and cut- 

off blue jean shorts. Dinamite is a pure black 

Siamese/Burmese mix. He has yellow eyes. He is wearing 

a pair of blue jeans, and a white T-shirt that has the Wild 

Kat symbol on one sleeve. Sugar and Dinamite looks up, 

at Duke, annoyed.   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(ANNOYED) 

What the heck is he doing?   
  
  
  


DINAMITE 

(ANNOYED) 

I don't know sis... but I'm going to find out...   
  
  
  


DINAMITE 

(LOUD, ANNOYED) 

Yo, Dog... whatcha doing?   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(ANNOYED) 

First off, my name's Duke... and second, I'm putting up a 

mistletoe.   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(CONFUSED) 

A what?!   
  
  
  


DINAMITE 

(SMILING) 

A Mistletoe. The "Kissing" Plant.   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Ah...   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(ANNOYED) 

I hope nobody was hoping for a kiss.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

Well, I am.   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(INTERESTED) 

Really? From who?   
  
  
  


Duke shrugs.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(LOOKING AT MISTLETOE) 

Canis.   
  
  
  


DINAMITE 

(AS CONTESTANT) 

Alex, I like "When Heck Freezes Over" for $200.   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(AS ALEX) 

He will likely get a kiss from Canis when it actually does.   
  
  
  


DINAMITE 

(SARCASTIC) 

Who is Duke?   
  
  
  


Duke rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(SARCASTIC) 

Gee, I really like your support in this matter.   
  
  
  


SUGAR/DINAMITE 

(PLEASED) 

It's no problem.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(SARCASTIC) 

Yay...   
  
  
  


Duke looks at Mistletoe and gently adjusts it.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(SIGHING) 

There... but there is no chance that Canis will walk over 

here...   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(SARCASTIC) 

Awwwwwww... That's too bad...   
  
  
  


DINAMITE 

(SARCASTIC) 

Yeah, that's really too bad...Can we go now?   
  
  
  


Duke rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

Sure... why not?   
  
  
  


Dinamite smiles and runs off to help with the tree, while 

Sugar joined Canis' group. Duke sighs.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(SIGHING) 

Maybe, I can join Adin's team in decorating the outside of 

Mission Control..   
  
  
  


Duke climbs off the ladder and heads out of the door, just 

as the Public Announcement System comes on.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(FROM PA SYSTEM, BLUNT) 

Hunter, report to the Conference Room, ASAP.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at the PA system, then sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SIGHING) 

Who's going to take over my part in the decorating?   
  
  
  


VOICE #1 

(BLUNT) 

I will.   
  
  
  


VOICE #2 

(BLUNT) 

Me too.   
  
  
  


VOICE #3 

(BLUNT) 

So, will I, Hunter... and I'll do it better than dingo-boy.   
  
  
  


VOICE #2 

(ANNOYED) 

Will not!   
  
  
  


Hunter turns around and sees Dusty, Eldon, and Garret. 

Dusty is a male Felo-Sapien (feline version of a Cano- 

Sapien). He is grey in color, with white highlights. He has 

black stripes on his tail, and 3 small black stripes on his 

forehead. He has blue-green eyes. He is wearing a pair of 

blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue jean vest pulled over 

his shirt. He is wearing a dog (cat?) tag with the Wild Kat 

symbol (a WK on a lightning bolt) on it. Eldon is a male 

Rottweiler/Dingo Morph Cano-Sapien (that is, can 

morph to either one of those forms) and is wearing a Blue 

Shirt and Black Jeans and a Santa hat, and has his ever- 

present sword on his right side. He has deep brown eyes, 

and is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown 

Dingo). Garret is a male fox with reddish-brown fur, and 

has piercing blue eyes, and is wearing the typical Road 

Rover uniform. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, guys.   
  
  
  


Hunter runs super fast (he's so fast he leaves a trail of fire 

behind) out of the room. Dusty, Eldon, and Garret looks 

at each other.   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(BLUNT) 

Well, let's get down to work.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG) 

Yeah... Say, hand me those Ornaments in the box.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ANNOYED) 

NO WAY!!! I CLAIM THESE ORNAMENTS!!! 'RE MINE TO PUT UP!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

No, they're mine!!!   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ANNOYED) 

MINE!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

MINE!!!   
  
  
  


Dusty rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(AS DOT) 

El and Garret... Go Figure.   
  
  
  


Dusty goes off to help with the tree, leaving the arguing 

Eldon and Garret alone. Cut to:   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter runs in, leaving a trail of 

fire behind him and stops in front of the Master.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

Hunter Reporting, Master.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good...   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Hunter, there is a small mission that happens every year at 

this point in time...*beat*... The mission of the Santa 

Rover.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SURPRISED) 

You mean that I'm the...?   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SHOCKED) 

...I would have not predicated this...   
  
  
  


Hubert walks over to Hunter and puts a paw on Hunter's 

shoulder.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

I feel sorry for you, my boy...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


Hubert says nothing, but instead, points off-screen, Hunter 

looks where Hubert is pointing and sees the Master is 

holding something.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

What is it?   
  
  
  


The Master hands it over to Hunter.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Just unfold it...   
  
  
  


Hunter unfolds it and something 20 pages long (That is, 20 

pages long, uncut) rolls out before Hunter. Hunter takes it 

up and starts reading it.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(READING) 

Moffet - Big SOMETHING Scratching Post 9000... um... 

Blitz - the Big SOMETHING Tooshie Biting Bouquet 

9000...*realizing*... This is Everyrover's (and Kat) Christmas Wish List!!!   
  
  
  


Hubert and the Master nods. Hunter reads some more, 

then drops the list.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

There goes my life savings.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

No, you can still keep your life savings...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Then, how am I suppose to buy the gifts?   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

With this...   
  
  
  


Master takes out his AmericanMaster Card (TM: "Don't 

leave your doghouse without it."). The Card glows with an 

unearthly glow, and Everybody in the room can hear 

angels sing "Allieuia"...   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(STERN) 

...If only you promised to buy only the gifts mentioned.   
  
  
  


The angels suddenly stops singing and the unearthly glow 

that surrounds the card fades away.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

I promise.   
  
  
  


Hunter reaches out to take the card, as the card itself 

starts to glow again... the Master hands the card to 

Hunter, which makes the glow completely surround 

Hunter. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

There can only be one... one day for Christmas shopping, 

that is.   
  
  
  


The glow that surrounds Hunter and the Card fades away. 

Master looks at Hubert.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

I'm not sure which one is worse... "Alleuia"-thingy or the 

"Highlander Christmas Shopper".   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

I'll say both.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

LET'S GO!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter grabs Hubert and raced out of the room at super 

speed.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

You can show me the Santa Rover uniform... Once we're 

on our way!!!   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SCREAMING) 

WHHHHHHYYYYYY MEEEEEEE????????   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(SARCASTIC) 

And they're off.   
  
  
  


The Master watches Hunter and Hubert leave.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The words, "Road Rovers" move quickly from Right to 

Left.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene - City - Street Rover - Exterior   
  
  
  


This is of a city during the nightlife. Suddenly, cutting 

through the air, almost like a hot knife through butter, is a 

Red Car with the Road Rover logo on it (Barking Dog) 

and has a snarling dog mortif on it's hood. This is the 

Street Rover. The Street Rover continues onward.   
  
  
  


Scene - Street Rover - Interior   
  
  
  


This place has various switches, buttons, whatever-have-you. Hunter and 

Hubert are here, Hunter now dressed in the Santa Rover outfit (Looks like a 

normal Santa outfit, except a blue version of the Road Rover logo is on 

Hunter's chest (The Right side) and the Santa Hat has the words "Santa 

Rover" engraved in it. Hubert is carrying a sick bag.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SICK) 

I wish I told you about my air sickness... BEFORE we left.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(REASSURING) 

Hey, it's no biggie... when we return back to Mission 

Control, we just get this car cleaned out.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods, and covering his mouth, points at a mall.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEADING) 

Let's land there...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


Hunter pushes The Street Rover downwards.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(TERRIFIED BUT CALM) 

Um, Hunter, My dear boy, I hope you realized that we 

need to land and then drive to a parking spot, not land in a 

parking spot.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Trust me on this... The Street Rover can do this...   
  
  
  


As they come closer and closer to the ground, Hubert eeks 

and covers his eyes.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SCREAMING) 

NONONONONONONO!!!   
  
  
  


The camera switches quickly to the outside, where the 

Street Rover "lands" in the parking space, with the trunk 

part of the Street Rover smashed up. Hunter and Hubert 

steps out of the Street Rover, with Hubert a bit woozy.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(WOOZY) 

I can see what the others were talking about.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Yeah... ain't it great?   
  
  
  


Hubert rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Actually, I'm talking about your flying.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

What about it?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STERN) 

Two words: Retake Test.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Aw, Thanks. That's sweet.   
  
  
  


Hubert D'ohs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Anyways, let's do some shopping!   
  
  
  


Hunter goes into the mall. Hubert shrugs.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Something tells me this ain't going to be any ordinary 

Christmas shopping trip.   
  
  
  


Hubert quickly follows Hunter. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Mall   
  
  
  


This is of a very large area of space, clearly housing 

hundreds of stores ranging from Music stores to 

Department Stores. There is also a Christmasy theme to 

the place (Giant Christmas Tree, Snowflake designs on the 

Elevators, Christmas lights spread throughout the place. 

The Camera pans over to Hunter and Hubert, as they walk 

around, enjoying the Christmas spirit around them.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

So, who should we get, first?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Let's start with the first one on the list... and that will be... 

Moffet.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SARCASTIC) 

Oh...Yay...Let's start with the cats...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

I believe that store should have what Moffet wanted.   
  
  
  


Hunter points at a store with the name, "Cat's Corner". 

Hubert rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(DULLY) 

I'm sure it will...Hunter... I'm sure it will.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Then, let's go!   
  
  
  


Hunter drags Hubert into the store. Hubert whines softly.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(WHINING) 

Why me? WHY?   
  
  
  


As Hunter and Hubert enters the store, The Camera goes 

off to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Grounds   
  
  
  


The words, "Meanwhile..." appears and then after a 

moment, disappears. The Quick Strike Team and the 

reminder of the Renegade Rovers are setting up the 

exterior Christmas lights. Adin (a male Tawny 

Brown Dingo-Sapien and is wearing the normal RR 

uniform), Blades (a female Akita with Red fur with brown 

highlights and has Hazel Eyes Cano-Sapien and is wearing 

the Road Rover winter uniform) Streetwise (Wise) (a male 

Boxer with fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, 

paws, chest, and head and Brown Eyes Cano-Sapien and is 

wearing the Christmas Uniform) Aurora (a female Brittany 

with orange fur, a tan nose and has Brown Eyes Cano- 

Sapien and is wearing the Christmas Uniform) Tyron (a 

male Scottish Deerhound with dark blue Gray fur and 

Gray Eyes Cano-Sapien and is wearing the normal Road 

Rover uniform) Dama (a female German Shepherdwith 

Beige fur and has Brown Eyes and wearing the normal 

Road Rover Uniform and a Santa hat) Cyan (a male 

dalmatian with white fur with deep brown spots and has 

brown eyes and is wearing the Christmas uniform) 

Powerplay (Play) (A male Labrador Retriever with 

yellow fur and blue eyes and wears the winter uniform) 

Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheedog with a pinkish 

nose Cano-Sapien) Dreamer (A Female German 

Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano- 

Sapien wearing the Christmas Uniform) Skater (A Female 

German Shepard who looks exactly like Dreamer Cano- 

Sapien who wears the Winter Uniform) Goldenrod (a 

light-gray male Coyote-Sapien who wears the normal 

Road Rover Uniform) and Stalker (a female human with 

red hair and blue eyes wearing the Winter Uniform). They all look up from 

their work as Duke walks in.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(PLEASED) 

Yo, Dukes, what's up?....*confused*...Duke?   
  
  
  


WISE 

(CONCERNED) 

What's with le face long, Monsieur Duke?   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONCERNED) 

Yeah, Wise's right... you shouldn't be sad during 

Christmas.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

It's...Nothing...Nothing to get excited about... It's only 

something that I want for Christmas... *sighs*... and I 

have a feeling I won't get it.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(PLEASED) 

No matter what it is, the Santa Rover will pick it up.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(DEPRESSED) 

It's nothing that even the Santa Rover can give me... only a 

certain dog can give me it... and I have a feeling that even 

with all my preparations, I still won't get it...   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(INTERESTED) 

May I ask what is it, lad?   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

You may...*beat*... I want... a kiss... from Canis.   
  
  
  


For the next couple of minutes, nobody said a word.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

I suppose you realise how close that is to impossiblity.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

I know, but still all I can think of Canis... no one else.   
  
  
  


Duke sighs.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(FRUSTRATED) 

How do tell somebody how you care about them when 

they don't care about you?   
  
  
  


The other Rovers looks at each other, shrugs, then looks 

at Duke.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(BLUNT) 

Some of us clearly didn't go through what you went 

through, dude.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(SIGHING) 

It's okay... I'm not in the mood for Christmas... nor 

anything else... I'll be in my room... feeling depressed.   
  
  
  


Duke walks off.   
  
  
  


WISE 

(SAD) 

Mon ami, I have never seen Monsieur Duke gets so down.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT) 

As a wise warrior once said: "If one has friends then one 

battle shall never ever be alone."   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CONFUSED) 

What does that mean?   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT) 

I don't know, but it sounds good.   
  
  
  


Adin, Dreamer, Skater, and Stalker looks at the sky and 

smiles.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(PLEASED) 

You forgot this is the season for miracles to happen.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(PROUD) 

Even the impossible ones during this season can happen.   
  
  
  


PLAY 

(CONFUSED) 

So, you're saying that Duke has a chance of his wish 

becoming reality?   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(BLUNT) 

Yes. But only if he believes in miracles.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(BLUNT) 

Ah. the old "Miracle on 34th Street"-thingy.   
  
  
  


WISE 

(CONFUSED) 

But isn't le script called "Santa Rover comes to town"?   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(BLUNT) 

It is.   
  
  
  


Everybody whews.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(PLEASED) 

Thank God... I thought I was in "Miracle in Mission Control".   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you sure this "Miracles"-thingy will work?   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

If, and only if, Duke believes in it.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(AHEMS) 

Not to be one who hates to talk... but we should finish up 

our work here... it is, after all, getting dark.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah, let's get back to work... Wise, hand me that row of 

lights over there.   
  
  
  


WISE 

(PLEASED) 

You got it, Monsieur Adin.   
  
  
  


Everybody quickly gets back to their jobs... Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Mall   
  
  
  


The words, "Two Hours Later.... (That's 14 in Dog 

Hours)" appears, then fades away. Hunter is walking in 

front of someone carrying ALOT of boxes... Hunter is 

looking at the list as he walks along...   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(GROANING) 

Hunter, can you carry the boxes now and I look at the list? 

Please?   
  
  
  


Hunter ignores Hubert complaints and continues to look at 

the List.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Let's see... I think we can find Colleen's wish... *looks 

up*...over... there...   
  
  
  


The camera switches over to Hunter's POV. Through this, 

we can see that Hunter is focusing on two people. One is a 

human male and has a yellow moustache. This is General 

Parvo. The other person is a female human, which a 

gray/red jumpsuit. This is the Groomer. The camera goes 

back to normal mode   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUTTERING) 

Great, Parvo.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Did you said something. Hunter?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STALLING) 

Er... Nothing... Nothing at all. I just need to check on 

something.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(GROANING) 

All right... but hurry it up... my arms are getting tired.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Will do.   
  
  
  


Hunter runs super fast, heading straight towards Parvo 

and the Groomer. Hunter stops when he can overhears 

them and silently sneaks up to them.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING) 

I wonder what they're up to...   
  
  
  


The camera switch over to Hunter's POV. Through 

Hunter's eyes the camera sees Parvo and the Groomer 

enter a Jewellry store.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING) 

Ah, The Mystery Thickens.   
  
  
  


Hunter sneaks in.   
  
  
  


Scene - Mall - Jewellry Store   
  
  
  


This is a store that specializes in unique and/or Expensive 

Jewellry. There is a Showperson here as well as 

Parvo and the Groomer. Hunter sneaks into the store and 

watches and listens carefully.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

I believe I have ordered something here before, I'm here to 

pick it up.   
  
  
  


The Showperson looks up and nods.   
  
  
  


SHOWPERSON 

(BLUNT) 

Sure. What's the name you put the order under?   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

G.B. Parvo.   
  
  
  


The Showperson nods.   
  
  
  


SHOWPERSON 

(PLEASED) 

Hold on, I'll bring it out.   
  
  
  


The Showperson walk into a open storeroom.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING) 

Must be a new weapon... but why hide it in a Jewellry 

store?   
  
  
  


The Showperson comes back out with a small box.   
  
  
  


SHOWPERSON 

(BLUNT) 

Here it is, Sir.   
  
  
  


Parvo takes the box and smiles.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(PLEASED) 

Thank You.   
  
  
  


The Camera goes back to Hunter, who is eyeing the small 

box, carefully.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING) 

Okay... A secret weapon in a small box... I can live with 

that... sorta.   
  
  
  


Parvo goes down on his knees.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

Groomer, I have been waiting a long time to ask you 

this...so here goes...*ahems*... Will you marry me?   
  
  
  


Groomer smiles.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(PLEASED) 

Yes! Yes, I will!!!   
  
  
  


Parvo smiles as he slips the ring onto Groomer's finger and 

then hugs Groomer who hugs back. The 

Camera goes back to Hunter, who looks slightly green.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SICK, THINKING) 

...I would DEFINITELY not have predicated this...   
  
  
  


Hunter looks up again, and sees Parvo and Groomer still 

hugging.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING) 

Well, since they haven't done anything illegal, I'll sneak out 

and rejoin Hubert...   
  
  
  


Hunter gets up and tries to sneak up... Unfortunately, a 

vase, that was nearby where Hunter was watching, tips 

over and breaks. Hunter instantly winces.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

...or try to...   
  
  
  


Groomer and Parvo instantly breaks away from their 

hugging, and looks in the direction of the noise.   
  
  
  


GROOMER/PARVO 

(SURPRISED) 

Hunter!   
  
  
  


Hunter grins and waves.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLY) 

Hello... On the behalf of the Rovers, I'll like to congrads 

you two on your engagement... well, gotta go...   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SMUG) 

You aren't going anywhere, Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Oh, yeah? Watch me... Up over and gone...   
  
  
  


Hunter runs super fast, heading for the door... However, 

before Hunter reaches it, Groomer pulled out a gun and 

fires. The gun shoots out bright light which temporary 

blinds Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(YELPING) 

GAH!!!   
  
  
  


Groomer smiles.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(SMUG) 

Gotcha.   
  
  
  


The Showperson eeks and runs to the backroom. Hunter 

stumbles back, and moans in pain. Parvo and the Groomer 

laughs. Cut To -   
  
  
  


Scene - Mall   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Camera zooms in on Hubert, 

who is whining and is still carrying the boxes.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(WHINING) 

HUNTER... please...hurry it up...   
  
  
  


Hubert waits for a moment, and then frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STERN) 

Hmph... Better find Hunter... knowing him, he's probably 

looking at tennis balls.   
  
  
  


Hubert sniffs and goes off in a direction.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Hmmmmm... He went that a way...   
  
  
  


Hubert continues to follow Hunter's scent until he stops in 

front of the jewellry store. Hubert stares at the door in 

puzzlement.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONFUSED) 

Why would he go into a jewellry store?... Oh, well, there's 

one way to find out.   
  
  
  


Hubert walks into the store.   
  
  
  


Scene - Mall - Jewellry   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hubert walk in... and gets hit by 

the Blinding light gun.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(ANNOYED) 

HEY!!!   
  
  
  


Hubert drops all the boxes and rubs his eyes. Hunter looks 

up from where he has stumbled back.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

HUBERT!!! GET OUT OF HERE AND GET SOME 

HELP!!!   
  
  
  


Hubert looks around and sees Parvo, Groomer and 

Hunter. Hubert looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONCERNED) 

What about you?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

I'll be okay!!! GO!!!   
  
  
  


Hubert nods and runs away. Groomer is about fire at 

Hubert when Hunter tackles her. Parvo picks Hunter up 

and tossed him to the wall. Hunter moans as he slides 

down the wall.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IN PAIN, DAZED) 

...or not...   
  
  
  


The camera switches to Hunter's POV. Groomer walks 

over to Hunter, then gives Hunter a karate kick. The scene 

blackens out. The Camera then goes to normal view just 

as the Groomer walks over to Parvo, carrying an 

unconscious Hunter.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(PROUD) 

Got Him, my General... Want me to go after the other 

one?   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

No... I want the Rovers to come... so, I can show them 

something...   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(CONFUSED) 

What?   
  
  
  


Parvo looks at Hunter then at the Christmas Presents 

(when Hubert left he forgot all about them) and smiles.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(EVILLY) 

Give the Rovers and the Wild Kats a choice... between 

their leader and the Christmas Presents.   
  
  
  


Groomer Smiles.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(PLEASED) 

Sounds nice, my general... very nice...   
  
  
  


Parvo and Groomer laughs evilly as the camera cuts to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Mall   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hubert is here, running madly 

until he turns a corner.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PANTING) 

I think... I lost them...   
  
  
  


Hubert waits until he calms down, then takes out a walkie- 

talkie (shaped like a dogbone) and activates it.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(TO WALKIE-TALKIE) 

Hubert to Mission Control, come in Mission Control...   
  
  
  


Static fills the air until a voice answers...   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(FROM WALKIE-TALKIE) 

Zero here, Professor. What's up?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(TO WALKIE-TALKIE) 

Parvo is. Something happened, and I'm afraid Hunter is 

now in the middle of it.   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(FROM WALKIE-TALKIE) 

We'll be there, shortly.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(TO WALKIE-TALKIE) 

Hurry. Hubert Out.   
  
  
  


Hubert sits down and waits, hoping that Hunter hasn't 

went over his head. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Radio Room   
  
  
  


This room is filled with High-Tech Communication 

System, used to contact any Rover team, Wild Kats, 

Strayers, Mad Dogs, or Storm Corps. Everybody is here, 

including Colleen (a female Collie Cano-Sapien). Zero 

turns to the others.   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(BLUNT) 

I'm sure you all heard what Hubert said, so...   
  
  
  


Colleen ahems.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

I'll remind you, guv, that I'm the second-in-command... 

after Huntie, of course.   
  
  
  


Zero sighs.   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(ANNOYED) 

All right, All right... you say it.   
  
  
  


Colleen smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Thank you, Zero...   
  
  
  


Colleen turns and looks at the Rovers and Wild Kats.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PROUD) 

Let's hit the road, Rovers!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody runs out of the room, except for the Wild Kats. 

Colleen notices this.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

Didn't you hear me?   
  
  
  


TROUBLE 

(BLUNT) 

Oh, we heard you, just a problem, We're Wild Kats, not 

Rovers.   
  
  
  


Colleen rolls her eyes and sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

All Right... Let's hit the road, Rovers and Wild Kats.   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the Wild Kats runs out the room. Just 

before the camera cuts, we hear this...   
  
  
  


WILD KATS 

(PLEASED) 

THANKS!!!   
  
  
  


Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Hideout   
  
  
  


The Camera goes into Hunter's POV. At first there is 

darkness, then what seems like shutters open up revealing 

a blurry version of this room. The camera goes into normal 

mode as it shows us this room. It seems like...well... an 

abandoned building (Okay, who saw that coming?). The 

camera focuses on Hunter, shaking his head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MOANING) 

Ohhhhhhhh... Where am I?   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

You don't want to know.   
  
  
  


Parvo points at a something like weighing machine with 

Hunter on one side (with some extra giant-size weights to 

counter-balance the gifts, which are on the other side, 

Two Swimming Pools, under each of the sides, and two 

weights, heavy enough to dump either side into the pool, 

completes the machine.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(PLEASED) 

Welcome to the "Christmas Decision", Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

"Christmas Decision"?!   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

Every year, no matter what it is, the present gets more 

attention than the person who gave that gift.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(FAKE CRYING) 

It's sad, really.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(REALIZING) 

So, you think that the Rovers are like that? Only cares 

about the gifts?   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SMUG) 

Not only I think it is so... I HOPE it is so.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SMUG) 

Then you're in for a rude awakening Boots, for the gifts 

doesn't matter, the pack itself does.   
  
  
  


Parvo bristles under Hunter's remark, but then smiles 

again.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SLY) 

We shall see, Hunter... We shall see...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Besides, if they do choose the Gifts... I'll be taking a dip in 

water... wow...   
  
  
  


Parvo smiles.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SMUG) 

Not Exactly... Groomer, please show him...   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(PLEASED) 

Watch this...   
  
  
  


Groomer takes out a Tickle-me Weirdo doll and toss it 

into a nearby pool. The "water" in the pool churns and 

hisses as the doll is slowly desolved. A moment later, the 

churning and hissing stops and there is no sign of the doll. 

Hunter gasps.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HORRIFIED) 

...Acid...   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(PLEASED) 

Yes... Are you still certain that you know your friends 

well, Hunter?   
  
  
  


Hunter doesn't answer, instead he looks at the acid and 

gulps. Parvo notices this and smiles evilly. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Mall - Jewellry Store   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The words, "An Hour Later" 

appears and then fades away. The Rovers (including 

Hubert), and the Wild Kats are here. They look around 

and sighs.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SIGHING) 

They're gone... including Hunter...   
  
  
  


Hubert looks downwards, depressed.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(DEPRESSED) 

I should've stayed with Hunter...   
  
  
  


Colleen places her hand on Hubert's shoulder.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

If you did, we wouldn't know about this...   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah, so chill, dude.   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles.   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(BLUNT) 

There must a clue.. a link to their hideout...   
  
  
  


While Zero was talking, everybody was searching for that 

clue... when Huntress found it.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(BLUNT) 

Will this do?   
  
  
  


Huntress holds out a piece of paper to Colleen, who takes 

it.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(READING) 

128 Commodore Rd., "GenPar Hideout".   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Oh, yeah, I'll say that helps.   
  
  
  


Garret whacks Eldon upside his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(YELPING) 

OW!   
  
  
  


Garret grins.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(GRINNING) 

HeeHee.   
  
  
  


Colleen rolls her eyes.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

Let's move, Rovers and Wild Kats!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody runs out of the store. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Hideout   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Words, "An Hour Later 

(again)" appears on the screen , then fades away. Parvo is 

looking at the watch.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Hmmmmm... The Rovers and the Wild Kats should be 

here in 5...4...3...2...1...   
  
  
  


The moment Parvo says "1", The Rovers and the Wild 

Kats rushes in. Parvo and the Groomer applauses.   
  
  
  


PLAY 

(ANNOYED) 

Shoot... Guys, we hafta stop being so predictable.   
  
  
  


The rest of the Rovers and Kats nods. Colleen steps up.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Release Huntie... or we shall release them.   
  
  
  


Colleen points at Muzzle, Dama and Eldon, who smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON/DAMA/MUZZLE 

(PLEADING) 

Please, release us... Please...   
  
  
  


Parvo thinks and then smiles.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SMUG) 

Actually that's up to you.   
  
  
  


ROVERS/KATS 

(CONFUSED) 

HUH?   
  
  
  


Parvo points at something off-screen. The Rovers and 

Wild Kats looks where Parvo and eeks as they see the 

"Christmas Decision" machine. Hunter waves meekly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MEEKLY) 

Hi Guys...   
  
  
  


The Camera goes back to Parvo, who is smiling widely.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SMUG) 

You choose the Gifts, Hunter takes a dip in nice, cool... 

ACID. And the same goes for the gifts, if you choose 

Hunter.   
  
  
  


Parvo smiles even more as the Rovers and the Wid Kats 

goes into a huddle.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WHISPERS) 

Suggestion, guvs?   
  
  
  


Moffet and Sugar are about to say something when a stare 

from Dusty quickly shuts them up. Dusty then looks at 

Colleen.   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(WHISPERS) 

None... Besides, you're the one in charge.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WHISPERS) 

Zero? Canis? Duke? Huntress? Boreal? Hubert?   
  
  
  


Zero Shrugs.   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(WHISPERS) 

Sorry, Can't help you on this...   
  
  
  


Duke Shrugs as well.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(WHISPERS) 

Don't ask me. I'm just a immortal.   
  
  
  


Canis and Hubert looks at each other and shrugs.   
  
  
  


CANIS/HUBERT 

(WHISPERS) 

It's up to you.   
  
  
  


BOREAL 

(WHISPERS) 

I know one thing... I perfer Hunter over any gifts.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(WHISPERS) 

I like my Big Brother alive, Thank You Very Much.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WHISPERS) 

Adin? El?   
  
  
  


Adin looks at the other Quick Strikers, who shrugs, then 

returns his attention to Colleen.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(WHISPERS) 

Er... Sorry... Can't help you...   
  
  
  


Eldon looks at the other Renegade Rovers, who shrugs as 

well, then returns his attention to Colleen.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WHISPERS) 

Sorry, you're on your own for this...   
  
  
  


Garret looks at Colleen and shrugs.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(WHISPERS) 

I don't normally agree with Dingo Boy, but he's right... for 

once.   
  
  
  


Trouble and Moffet looks at Colleen.   
  
  
  


TROUBLE 

(WHISPERS) 

Whatever you choose, you better do it fast.   
  
  
  


MOFFET 

(WHISPERING) 

Yeah, I don't trust Boots...   
  
  
  


Colleen nods and the huddle breaks up. Colleen looks at 

Parvo.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STERN) 

We choose Hunter.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles and mouths an "I told you so" at Parvo.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

Awwwwwwww... I guess Hunter's right... the pack means 

everything... The least I can do is give Hunter a dip....   
  
  
  


Parvo, who is at the controls starts to move them, and the 

weight moves closer to Hunter's side. The Rover and Kats 

(well, some of the Kats) screams.   
  
  
  


ROVERS/KATS 

(SCREAMING) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Just as Parvo was about to pull a switch, a gunshot is 

heard, then Parvo looks at the switch that is in his hand... 

and away from the machine. The Camera scans over to 

Harlem, who is holding his gun.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(SARCASTIC) 

Oops... Clumsy me.   
  
  
  


Parvo looks annoyed, then smiles.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SLY) 

Actually, you're too late... look.   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the Kats looks as they see the weight 

slowly move along... towards a small red line.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SLY) 

When the weight reaches that line... let's just say... Hunter 

will have his last bath.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(STERN) 

That will hafta change, then...   
  
  
  


Harlem aims his gun, at the weight... suddenly Two Cano- 

Mutants tackles Harlem.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(SURPRISED) 

OOF!!!   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SMUG) 

Let's just say we have a plan as well... for you.... ALL of 

you.   
  
  
  


MORE Cano-Mutants runs out and surprised the Rovers 

and the Wild Kats. But the element of surprise wasn't 

going to stay on one side, as The Rovers attacks... 

Surprisely well, even Hubert and Canis can fight well... 

Colleen looks up, and sees the weight getting ever so close 

to the Red line.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

SOMEBODY GET TO HUNTIE BEFORE IT'S TOO 

LATE!!!   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(EXCITED) 

WE LIKE TO DO THAT BUT WE'RE KINDA BUSY!!!   
  
  
  


The Camera scans over to Huntress, who fighting an Shei 

Pei Cano-Mutant, when suddenly the Cano-Mutant is 

tackled by Sugar. Sugar looks at Huntress and points at a 

clear path.   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(EXCITED) 

HUNTRESS!!! MOVE!!!   
  
  
  


Huntress nods and runs at super speed (She is as fast as 

her brother, so she also leaves a trail of fire behind). Two 

Cano-Mutants prepares to tackle Huntress when they yelp, 

and run away quickly. Blitz looks at the Cano-Mutants, 

two pieces of clothing in his mouth.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MUFFLED) 

You know you shouldn't do that to pretty shedoggy.   
  
  
  


Blitz spits out the pieces of clothing just as Exile walks up 

to him.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

This is the time firstski that I'm glad you're s weird boy.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SURPRISED) 

Really?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Nyet.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

Oh.   
  
  
  


The camera pans over to Huntress as she runs... The 

camera pans upwards showing the Weight just barely 

touching the Red line. The Camera goes into Slow Motion 

Mode as Huntress leaps and the weight falls... Huntress 

grabs Hunter and they both land on solid ground, just as 

weight hits the platform and the platform goes into the 

acid-filled pool. Huntress looks at her Brother.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(EXCITED) 

BIG BROTHER!!! YOU OKAY?!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

...Yeah, Thanks to you, sis.   
  
  
  


Huntress smiles, as Hunter looks at the Cano-Mutants...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

But I think it's time...   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(CONFUSED) 

Time for what?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GRINNING EVILLY) 

Time for Muzzling... The Mother of all Muzzling...   
  
  
  


Huntress grins evilly, as well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

ROVERS!!! KATS!!! REGROUP!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the Wild Kats rushes over to where 

Hunter and Huntress are.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WICKEDLY) 

El, Dama, Muzzle... you're ready?   
  
  
  


ELDON/DAMA/MUZZLE 

(GRINNING) 

Very.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Hmmmm... Two more is needed...   
  
  
  


Dusty thinks and then looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(WHISPERS TO HUNTER) 

I got one...   
  
  
  


Dusty looks at Moffet, sadly.   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(SAD) 

Moffet, I'm sorry to tell you this, but all the Toilet paper 

has been stolen...   
  
  
  


MOFFET 

(EXCITED) 

ALL?!   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(SAD) 

All... stolen by him...   
  
  
  


Dusty points at Parvo. Moffet glares.   
  
  
  


MOFFET 

(SNARLING) 

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!   
  
  
  


The Wild Kats quickly holds Moffet down. Dusty looks at 

Hunter.   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(BLUNT) 

Moffet's ready.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BLUNT) 

And I got something that will give you the 5th one.   
  
  
  


Harlem holds out Chocolate Covered Milkbones 

(Christmas Variety) out to Huntress, who takes them and 

gobbles them down. Huntress' eyes loses their normal look 

and goes into their "Sugar High" mode (That is, their 

Crazy look).   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(DROOLING) 

....Chocolate...   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(NODDING) 

Yes, Chocolate... and he has some more... but you'll hafta 

muzzle him for it...   
  
  
  


Harlem points at Parvo. Huntress nods. Harlem smiles and 

looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BLUNT) 

5 Muzzles.... Ready.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SMILING) 

Then, by the count of 3, We'll unleash them... 1...2..3...   
  
  
  


ROAD ROVERS 

(LOUD) 

LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


QUICK STRIKERS 

(LOUD) 

LET'S DAMA 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


RENEGADE ROVERS 

(LOUD) 

LET'S ELDON 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


ZERO/BOREAL/CANIS/DUKE/GARRET 

(LOUD) 

LET'S HUNTRESS 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


WILD KATS 

(LOUD) 

LET'S MOFFET 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


Dama closes her eyes, the air around her changes color to 

light blue. Dama's eyes suddenly blazes white hot, and 

Dama's fur changes into a Dark Gray, and grows slightly 

larger. Dama is now a werewolf. In this form she'll be 

referred to as Damage. Damage, Eldon, Muzzle, Huntress, 

and Moffet runs towards the Cano-Mutants at top speed. 

Two Cano-Mutants looks at each other, terrified.   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #1 

(TERRIFIED) 

Remind me to get a new agent...   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #2 

(TERRIFIED) 

Will do.   
  
  
  


The Cano-Mutants look up as Muzzle, Damage, Eldon, 

Huntress and Moffet comes down on them, hard. The 

Camera quickly switches to the horrified, shocked, 

grimacing, etc. looks of the Rovers. The only one not 

horrified is Hubert, who is smiling.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

Cool... Better than Pro Wrestling!   
  
  
  


Hunter snaps out of it, and looks at the rest of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks for choosing me, guys.   
  
  
  


ROVERS/KATS 

(PLEASED) 

No Problem... At least the gifts are still intact...   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SMUG) 

I nearly forgot all about that... Thanks for reminding me...   
  
  
  


Parvo, pulls a switch, and the weight instantly falls on the 

gifts' side, sending all the gifts into the acid-filled pool.   
  
  
  


ROVERS/KATS 

(HORRIFIED) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the Wild Kats watches helplessly as the 

gifts were destroyed, and then their eyes gets filled with 

rage, and they look at Parvo.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(DEADLY) 

Let's Rover 'Em....   
  
  
  


WILD KATS 

(DEADLY) 

Let's Wild Kats 'Em...   
  
  
  


All the Rovers and Wild Kats (except for Hunter, Hubert, 

Eldon, Muzzle, Dama, Huntress and Moffet who 

when seen the angry looks on the Rovers eeks and 

runs away) snarls and leaps towards Groomer, Parvo and 

all the Cano-Mutants.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(SCARED) 

We're dead, aren't we?   
  
  
  


Parvo nods.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(TERRIFIED) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(SCARED) 

Thanks... Just checking...   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #1 

(TERRIFIED) 

....Not Again...   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #2 

(SPEECHLESS) 

...   
  
  
  


Just as the Rover start their team Muzzling, The Camera 

goes back to Hunter and the others watching...   
  
  
  


MOFFET 

(SHOCKED) 

MY WORD!   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(TO HUNTER) 

Can I say it, Big Brother? Since Colleen can't say it now?   
  
  
  


Hunter shrugs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Sure. But say it like you mean it.   
  
  
  


Huntress nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(SICK) 

BLIMEY!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SICK) 

Guys, easy there... Whoa!!!... Okay, that's enough for 

me...   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SHOCKED) 

...Whoah....   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(SHOCKED) 

I'm not THAT bad... right?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

No.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

Thank Goodness.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SICK) 

Remind me not to destroy any gifts of theirs...   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(SICK) 

I will if you remind me about the same thing...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SICK) 

You got it.   
  
  
  


The Camera goes back to the others, who has finished 

muzzling... the room look like... well... it been muzzled by 

nearly all the Rovers and nearly all Wild Kats.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

I never knew that Muzzling unleashes Stressski... I never 

felt so alive!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Ya. Me too.   
  
  
  


TROUBLE 

(PLEASED) 

I feel like I can take on Mike Tyson and win!   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(PLEASED) 

Or the entire NWO....   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(EXCITED) 

Or the entire NWO and Mike Tyson!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the Wild Kats rejoins Hunter's team, just 

as Parvo and Groomer runs up to Hunter.   
  
  
  


PARVO/GROOMER 

(PLEADING) 

WE SURRENDER!!!   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(PLEADING) 

LOCK US AWAY!!!   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(PLEADING) 

AND THROW AWAY THE KEY!!!   
  
  
  


PARVO/GROOMER 

(PLEADING) 

JUST SAVE US FROM THEM!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the Wild Kats laughs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Our Presents may be lost... but the law will get theirs.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers howls as one, just as the Wild Kats covers 

their ears, until the Rovers stops howling.   
  
  
  


DUSTY 

(PROUD) 

TO THE POWER OF THE PRIDE!!!   
  
  
  


The Wild Kats roars as one, just as the Rovers covers their 

ears, until the Kats stops roaring.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Let's go home, Rovers and Wild Kats.   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the Wild Kats drags the hapless Parvo and 

Groomer out of the room.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(BLUNT) 

I hope they'll let us get married while we're in jail...   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

Me too...   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The Words, "2 hours later" appears on the screen, then 

fades away.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before, except it is now night, and the 

base is decorated with Christmas lights, some blinking, 

some not, in a multitude of colors. On the center building 

is the Road Rover symbol in red. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Hallway   
  
  
  


This is of a typical hallway in Mission Control, except that 

is decorated for Christmas (Wealths on every door, etc.). 

The Rovers are here, as well as the Wild Kats, walking 

towards the living room. Hunter is now wearing the 

Christmas Uniform.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

I wished we saved the gifts.   
  
  
  


Exile smiles, and put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

The gifts doesn't matter, the person doesski.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(BLUNT) 

Exile's right. The gifts mean nothing, it's the thoughts of 

the giver of the presents that counts.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods, smiling.   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(ANNOYED) 

Even though it would be nice to HAVE presents.   
  
  
  


Everybody ignores Sugar. Duke suddenly stops and looks 

at the others.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(SHOCKED) 

Hey, I just realized something... that we're the gift... that 

this day is a gift.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONFUSED) 

What do you mean by that?   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

Where WILL you be if there was no need for Rovers or 

Wild Kats?   
  
  
  


Everybody stops to ponder this, then looks at Duke.   
  
  
  


HUNTER/MUZZLE 

(BLUNT) 

WE would've been killed...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN/BLITZ/MOFFET/WISE/PLAY/BLADES/ 

BOREAL/ZERO/SUGAR/DINAMITE/TROUBLE 

(BLUNT) 

We would be alone...   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(BLUNT) 

... Parvo would still have me...   
  
  
  


ADIN/EXILE/TYRON/DAMA/EF/DREAMER/ 

SKATER/STALKER/SHAG/DUSTY/CANIS 

(BLUNT) 

We would be without any special friends....   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BLUNT) 

I'll would still be dead... or under the control of Parvo...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I'll would still be Bronx... and wishing that I talk and still 

be a useful member of the clan...   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

Exactly.   
  
  
  


SUGAR 

(SURPRISED) 

Cool...   
  
  
  


MOFFET 

(SURPRISED) 

That's...so... Heavy... Are you sure you're the same Duke?   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


Moffet smiles.   
  
  
  


MOFFET 

(BLUNT) 

Just checking.   
  
  
  


Trouble sighs.   
  
  
  


TROUBLE 

(BLUNT) 

It would be nice, though, that we have gifts under the tree.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(DEPRESSED) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


The Rovers continues onwards. Cut to-   
  
  
  


Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - Living Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before, except the Christmas Tree is lit 

up, spreading it's incredible and beautiful light everywhere. 

Under the tree....is... PRESENTS?! The Rovers and Wild 

Kats walks in and sees the Presents... They blink and looks 

again.   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(SURPRISED) 

Say, are my eyes deceiving me, or...   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SURPRISED) 

I see them too, Comrade Zero, but... how?   
  
  
  


MOFFET 

(SURPRISED) 

It can't be....   
  
  
  


TROUBLE 

(SURPRISED) 

....No Way....   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(SURPRISED) 

It's impossible...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SURPRISED) 

We saw them get destroyed... but how...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASED) 

Does it even matter? All I can say is... CANNONBALL!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod cannonballs into the presents and smiles.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(PLEASED) 

Rod always have a nice way to put things...   
  
  
  


Cyan smiles and heads straight for the presents, and the 

rest quickly follows him, leaving only Garret and Duke. 

Duke looks at Garret.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(CONFUSED) 

Why aren't you over there with them?   
  
  
  


Garret looks down, depressed.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(DEPRESSED) 

My Christmas wish is different... and it doesn't look like 

it'll be coming true...   
  
  
  


VOICE 

(BLUNT) 

Are you sure about that, Kit?   
  
  
  


Garret stops and slowly turns around...   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(SURPRISED) 

....Uncle Garret?!   
  
  
  


Switch to Garret's POV. We see a fox, that is similar to 

Garret, except he's alot older and is transparent. This is 

Garret. (Note - To avoid confusion Uncle Garret will be 

referred to as Ghost, since he is one). Ghost smiles and 

waves.   
  
  
  


GHOST 

(PLEASED) 

Hello, Kit...   
  
  
  


Garret hugs Ghost, sobbing.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(SOBBING) 

UNCLE GARRET!!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!   
  
  
  


Ghost hugs Garret.   
  
  
  


GHOST 

(PLEASED) 

I miss you too, Kit.   
  
  
  


Eldon looks up from opening a present and sees Ghost and 

Garret, and gets uncomfortable.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCOMFORTABLE) 

I think I'll open the rest somewhere else...   
  
  
  


Eldon gets up, and gets ready to leave.   
  
  
  


GHOST 

(BLUNT) 

Eldon, wait...   
  
  
  


Eldon stops and looks at Ghost.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Yes, Garret?   
  
  
  


Ghost sighs.   
  
  
  


GHOST 

(SIGHING) 

I know I can't mend the rift between you and Kit... but I 

can mend the rift between you and me...   
  
  
  


Eldon considers this, and then takes out his sword and 

holds it out to Ghost.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

As a sign of friendship, I offer you my sword.   
  
  
  


Ghost takes the sword, as soon as Ghost touches it the 

sword goes transparent. Ghost smiles and puts the sword 

away.   
  
  
  


GHOST 

(SMILING) 

Thank you, Eldon... and Kit, so you can always remember 

this day... Take this and hold it up to the light.   
  
  
  


Ghost takes out a Amulet, and hold it out to Garret. 

Garret takes the Amulet and holds it up to the light. The 

Amulet sparkles and on the face of the Amulet reveals a 

picture of Ghost and Garret hugging. Garret smiles, tears 

running down his face.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(PLEASED) 

Thank you, Uncle...   
  
  
  


GHOST 

(PLEASED) 

You're Welcome... (SAD) Now, I must go.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(SAD) 

Must you leave?   
  
  
  


GHOST 

(BLUNT) 

Yes, but anytime you want to talk, hold the amulet to the 

sky, and say my name... Until you need me...   
  
  
  


Ghost shimmers until slowly fades away, until he 

disappears. Garret looks at the Amulet and sighs.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(BLUNT) 

Good bye, Uncle Garret.   
  
  
  


Eldon looks uncomfortable...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCOMFORTABLE) 

Um, better go back to opening presents...   
  
  
  


Eldon starts to walk back to the Christmas Tree.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(BLUNT) 

Wait, El.... you realized that you given up the sword, the 

one you had since...well...since forever.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles, a wan smile.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

That belongs in the past... Although... I'm going to miss 

it.... Anyways, Hudson can forge me another one.   
  
  
  


Garret smiles.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(PLEASED) 

Anyways, If Uncle Garret can forgive you, so can I... 

eventually.... And Merry Christmas... Eldon.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Merry Christmas... Kit.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(LOUD) 

HEY!!! WHO WANTS TO PLAY THE MULTIPLAYER 

SUPER SONIC BROS. 3 and Tails and Knuckles?!   
  
  
  


ZERO 

(LOUD) 

I DO!!! I'M KNUCKLES!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LOUD) 

GIMME SONIC!!!   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(LOUD) 

I'M LUIGI!!!   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(LOUD) 

I'LL CALL TAILS!!!   
  
  
  


Zero, Eldon, Garret, and Adin rushes to the Saturn 64 

Machine. As they do, a face, barely visible appears.   
  
  
  


GHOST 

(BLUNT) 

One day, their rift shall be closed for all time...   
  
  
  


The Face Disappears. Cut to Duke who is feeling 

depressed.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(DEPRESSED) 

Everybody got their Christmas present... except for me... 

*sighs*... like that should change any day soon....   
  
  
  


Duke walks off depressed... when suddenly...   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(BLUNT) 

Duke....   
  
  
  


Duke turns around and looks at Canis.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah, Canis?   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(BLUNT) 

Look up.   
  
  
  


Duke looks up and sees the mistletoe (This is the same 

Mistletoe he put up). Duke D'ohs and sighs.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(DEPRESSED) 

Oh... well, like anybody would kiss me...   
  
  
  


Duke looks back at Canis... and gets the surprise of his 

life, for Canis kissed him. Duke blinks and looks at Canis, 

surprised.   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(SHOCKED) 

....Whoah....   
  
  
  


Canis looks at Duke.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(STERN) 

THAT kiss doesn't change anything... I only kiss you 

because of that *points at the Mistletoe*... Understand?   
  
  
  


Duke dumbly nods.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(PLEASED) 

Good...   
  
  
  


Canis walks back over to the tree. Duke smiles and 

whoops for joy!   
  
  
  


DUKE 

(EXCITED) 

WOO HOO!!! I like Mistletoes and Christmas!!!   
  
  
  


Duke walks over to the Christmas Tree. Pan over to 

Hunter and Hubert looking confused.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

I still don't get it... Who send us this?   
  
  
  


Hubert shrugs.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONFUSED) 

I don't know Hunter...   
  
  
  


Suddenly, sounds of a sled, jingle bells, and someone 

saying, "Ho Ho Ho" is heard. Hubert and Hunter looks at 

each other, and shakes their heads.   
  
  
  


HUBERT/HUNTER 

(DEFIANT) 

....Nah, it couldn't be him....   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Then again, HE is a part of the Christmas Season...   
  
  
  


Hunter holds up a glass of Egg Nog (Dog Friendly Egg 

Nog, that is) and raise it high.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

TO THE MAGIC OF CHRISTMAS!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody raises his/her glass as well. (Dinamite raises 

Trouble's glass for him).   
  
  
  


ALL 

(PROUD) 

TO THE MAGIC OF CHRISTMAS!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers howls as one and The Wild Kats Roars as one 

as The Camera Zooms out to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Desert   
  
  
  


This is an apparently old highway stretches left and right 

seemingly for eternity. A giant crater is next to the 

highway, that being the only indication that something was 

there before. A sled driven by 9 Reindeers (The 9th one 

has a glowing red one) and a man, shouting "Ho Ho Ho!!! 

Merry Christmas!" over the howls and roars of the Rovers 

and the Wild Kats.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The words "Road Rovers" fades in and snow falls on the 

words. A moment later, the words, "Merry Christmas and 

a Happy New (and Howling) Year from the pack" in 

Christmasy Letters appears. A moment later, all the words 

and the snow fades away.   
  
  
  


Boreal and Zero appears courtesy of George Aguirres   
  
  
  


Canis, Duke, Huntress and the Wild Kats (except for 

Moffet and Trouble) appears courtesy of Greywolf 

Lupous   
  
  
  


Moffet appears courtesy of Kitson Paws de Lioncourt   
  
  
  


Trouble appears courtesy of Katalin Bakaronyi   
  
  
  


Garret and the Ghost Garret appears courtesy of Phil 

Tadio, Jr.   
  
  
  


"And a Merry Christmas to each and everyone" - Tiny 

Tim, "A Christmas Carol"   
  
  
  



End file.
